lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Hachaverim Shel Barney (Partially Lost Hebrew TV Series)
Hachaverim Shel Barney (החברים של ברני) is the Israeli version of Barney & Friends. This series aired on Sunday afternoons from 1997-2000 on various networks in Israel (such as Telad and "Hop!") and some episodes were also released on VHS and DVD by Clasikaletet (קלסיקלטת), Sisu Home Entertainment (in North America) and Five Star Entertainment. These episodes were adapted from the US versions, but sometimes the scripts in some episodes were changed slightly to fit Israeli traditions. However, there are some episodes of the Hebrew series that are so far nowhere to be found online. Season 1 # The Queen of Make-Believe (מלכת הדמיון) (Adapted from "The Queen Of Make-Believe") # A Family is Love (משפחה זאת אהבה) (Adapted from "My Family's Just Right For Me") # Hands Up on Your Head (ידיים למעלה על הראש) (Adapted from "Hop To It!") # Eating Right with Barney (לאכול נכון עם ברני) (Adapted from "Eat, Drink And Be Healthy!") # Four Seasons (עונות השנה) (Adapted from "Four Seasons Day")* # Shapes and Colors (צורות וצבעים) (Adapted from "The Treasure Of Rainbow Beard") # Music is Fun (מוסיקה זה כיף) (Adapted from "Practice Makes Music") # Traveling with Barney (לטייל עם ברני) (Adapted from "Going Places!")* # It's Fun to Share (לשתף בכיף) (Adapted from "Caring Means Sharing")* # I'm Not Afraid Anymore (אני כבר לא פוחד) (Adapted from "What's That Shadow?")* # Happy Birthday (יום הולדת שמח) (Adapted from "Happy Birthday, Barney!") # Aleph Bet (אלף בית) (Adapted from "Alphabet Soup!") # A Gardener Grows Grain in the Garden (גנן גידל דגן בגן) (Adapted from "Let's Help Mother Goose!")* # Be a Friend (להיות חבר) (Adapted from "Be A Friend")* # I Love Bugs (אני אוהבת חרקים) (Adapted from "I Just Love Bugs")* # When I Grow Up (כשאהיה גדול) (Adapted from "When I Grow Up...")* # Five Senses (חמשת החושים) (Adapted from "1-2-3-4-5 Senses!")* # Hi, Neighbor! (שלום שכן) (Adapted from "Hi, Neighbor!")* # We Went on a Hike (לטיול יצאנו) (Adapted from "A Camping We Will Go!")** # Please and Thank You (בבקשה ותודה רבה) (Adapted from "A Splash Party, Please")* # Carnival of Numbers (קרנבל המספרים) (Adapted from "Carnival Of Numbers") # Doctor Barney Is Here! (כאן דוקטור ברני) (Adapted from "Doctor Barney Is Here!")* # Oh, What A Day! (אוי איזה יום) (Adapted from "Oh, What A Day!")* # It's Good at Home (טוב בבית) (Adapted from "Home Sweet Homes")* # Hafla (חאפלה) (Adapted from "Hola, Mexico!")* # Everyone Is Special (כל אחד הוא מיוחד) (Adapted from "Everyone Is Special") Episodes marked * are currently lost so far. Found episodes and partially found have links to them. Partially found episodes are marked **. Season 2 # Play Safely (לשחק בטוח) (Adapted from "Playing It Safe")* # On Barney's Farm (בחווה של ברני) (Adapted from "Down On Barney's Farm")* # A Goose on the Run (אווז במנוסה) (Adapted from "Honk! Honk! A Goose On The Loose!")* # Keep the Earth Clean (לשמור על העולם נקי) (Adapted from "Our Earth, Our Home")* # World Music (מוסיקה עולמית) (Adapted from "A World of Music")* # Fall Festival (פסטיבל השלכת) (Adapted from "Falling For Autumn!")* # Our Grandparents (סבא וסבתא שלנו) (Adapted from "Grandparents Are Grand!")* # Classroom Helper (תורן הכיתה) (Adapted from "May I Help You?")* # Our Pets (חיות המחמד שלנו) (Adapted from "Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends")* # Safari Visitors (מבקרים בספארי) (Adapted from "Camera Safari")* # I Can Draw Too (גם אני יודע לצייר) (Adapted from "Picture This!")* # Colors of the Rainbow (צבעי הקשת) (Adapted from "Red, Blue And Circles Too!")* # Sounds of the Forest (קולות היער) (Adapted from "Hoo's In The Forest?") # I Can Too! (גם אני יכול) (Adapted from "I Can Do That!")* # Grown-Up for a Day! (גדולים ליום אחד) (Adapted from "Grown-Ups For A Day!")* # Healthy Teeth (שיניים בריאות) (Adapted from "The Dentist Makes Me Smile")* # Animals From A to Z (חיות מאל"ף ועד ת"ו) (Adapted from "The Alphabet Zoo")* # Surprise Party (מסיבת הפתעה) (Adapted from "Shopping For A Surprise!")* # There's Room for Everyone (יש מקום לכולם) (Adapted from "Room For Everyone")* # International Carnival (קרנבל בינלאומי) (Adapted from "Any Way You Slice It")* # A Warm Home (בית חם) (Adapted from "A Welcome Home")* # Musical Cleaner (מנקה מוזיקלי) (Adapted from "Classical Cleanup")* # How Do You Count to Ten? (?איך סופרים עד עשר) (Adapted from "Having Tens Of Fun!") # Let's Go for a Ride in the Car (יוצאים לסיבוב במכונית) (Adapted from "Are We There Yet?") # Pleasant Voyage (הפלגה נעימה) (Adapted from "Ship, Ahoy!") Episodes that are marked * are currently lost so far. Found episodes and partially found episodes have links to them. Barney Collection # Barney Collection 1 (1 ברני אוסף)* # Barney Collection 2 (2 ברני אוסף) Episodes that are marked * are currently lost so far. Found episodes and partially found episodes have links to them. Category:Lost TV Category:Partially Found Media Category:Found Media Category:Lost Barney